pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
PlayStation Move
PlayStation Move (PS Move) — чувствительный к движению игровой контроллер (подобный Wii Remote) для приставок PlayStation 3 и PlayStation 4. Был анонсирован в 2009 году. В комплекте Move Starter Pack вместе с контроллером движений PS Move идёт камера PlayStation Eye, которая отслеживает движения контроллера в трехмерном пространстве по свечению шарика на конце контроллера и распознаёт образы. Это позволяет достичь феноменальной точности при дешевизне компонентов. Данные передаются по технологии Bluetooth. Производитель контроллера, Sony Computer Entertainment, утверждает, что движения PS Move будут точнее чем у Wii Remote, то есть они хотят поднять эту технологию на следующий уровень. Контроллер вышел в продажу в сентябре 2010 года. Дополнительно возможно приобретение навигационного контроллера (аналогичного Wii Nunchuk). И контроллер движений, и навигационный контроллер питаются от встроенного литий-ионного аккумулятора. Со дня запуска (сентябрь 2010 года) РlауStation Моvе по всему миру было продано 15 млн контроллеров. 20 февраля 2013 года на PlayStation Meeting 2013 было объявлено, что PlayStation Move будет поддерживаться анонсированной на том же мероприятии PlayStation 4.2 Содержание * 1Технология * 2Список игр, поддерживающих PlayStation Move * 3См. также * 4Ссылки * 5Примечания Технология Технология PlayStation Move, по принципу своей работы кажется похожа на WiiMote, однако имеются существенные качественные отличия. Как и WiiMote этот контроллер имеет встроенный акселерометр, а принцип работы контроллера, как и WiiMote, базируется на контакте с камерой, подсоединенной к консоли, но именно отличия от вышеупомянутого контроллера от компании Nintendo сыграли на руку Sony и привели к уменьшению продаж Nintendo Wii. В отличие от компании Nintendo, Sony решила не использовать светочувствительную линзу и гироскопы, для распознавания положения контроллера. Эта функция возложена на светодиоды, установленные внутрь сферы, которые придают сфере цвет, отличный от цветов, уловленных камерой PlayStation Eye в комнате пользователя и встроенный магнитометр, который используется в том случае, когда камера не видит сферу Move (когда контроллер находится за спиной пользователя). Выбор сферы в качестве формы был не случайным, так как используя именно эту форму, камере удается узнавать положение контроллера в 3-ех измерениях, в то время как WiiMote распознается только в 2-ух. Положение контроллера в третьем измерении камера вычисляет по количеству света, полученного от светодиодов, расположенных на контроллере. В контроллер также встроены акселерометр и RS (rate sensor — в отличие от гироскопа может измерять более низкие углы поворота, отличные от 0), которые измеряют скорость и угол изменения положения контроллера. Список игр, поддерживающих PlayStation Move Уже около 20 компаний заняты разработкой игр, поддерживающих PS Move. См. также * Razer Hydra * Kinect * Wii Remote Ссылки * Официальный сайт контроллера * Официальный сайт SCEE * Рецензия на PlayStation Move Heroes на сайте «Игромания.ру» (рус.) Примечания # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3 PlayStation Move motion controller to hit worldwide market starting this September. Sony Computer Entertainment (16 июня 2010). Проверено 15 июня 2010. Архивировано из первоисточника 9 мая 2012. # ↑''' Gilbert, Ben The PlayStation 4 supports the PlayStation Move controller. Engadget (20 February 2013). Проверено 21 февраля 2013.Архивировано из первоисточника 13 марта 2013. # '''↑ Stieglitz, Jeremy Dungeon Defenders: Coming to PSN with Move & 3D Support. Official PlayStation Blog (25 August 2010). — «...the game fully supports Sony’s awesome 3D TV (stereoscopic) technology, and the PlayStation Move for an immersive experience!» Проверено 25 августа 2010. Архивировано из первоисточника 9 мая 2012. # ↑''' Carlos "BooGeY" Avila. inFAMOUS 2 to Feature PlayStation Move Support. The Ironstar Movement (August 28, 2010). Проверено 27 августа 2010. Архивировано из первоисточника 9 мая 2012. # '''↑ MLB® 11 The Show™ for the PS3™ system. Buy MLB 11 The Show, a sports game from PlayStation® # ↑''' Kawata-san on stage at Capcom booth, showing off PS3 Motion Controller and talking about new content in RE5 Alternative Edition in Japan.. Capcom Unity @ Twitter. Capcom Entertainment (24 September 2009). Проверено 24 сентября 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 9 мая 2012. # '''↑ Owen Good. Sony Motion Control Support Confirmed for Tiger Woods Title. Kotaku (March 9, 2010). Проверено 9 марта 2010.Архивировано из первоисточника 9 мая 2012. # ↑''' AUTHENTIC GOLF WITH THE PLAYSTATION MOVE!(недоступная ссылка — история). Electronic Arts (March 6, 2011). Проверено 6 марта 2011. Архивировано из первоисточника 25 февраля 2011. # '''↑ Pina, Filipe September update. Under Siege developer's diary (24 September 2009). — «Under Siege now officially suports[sic] the new Sony Motion Controller.» Проверено 25 сентября 2009. Архивировано из первоисточника 9 мая 2012. # ↑ Virtua Tennis 4 Announced!. Sega blog (17 August 2010). — «''Virtua Tennis 4'' announced for PlayStation 3 with full compatibility for Move and 3D» Проверено 18 августа 2010. Архивировано из первоисточника 9 мая 2012.